The Aftermath
by 3466-0402
Summary: Merlin is executed and Arthur is affected. Another 'neckerchief' fic. Slight Merlin/Arthur and slight Arthur/Gwen.


**[Merlin] The Aftermath **

**Genre: **Angst, probably? It's my first angst fanfiction~ Well. It's my first, actually. **  
Pairing: **Arthur/Merlin, if you squint. It's more friendship-y.**  
Rating: **PG-13. It's completely safe. **  
Disclaimer:** Nothing in Merlin belongs to me. Inspired by other Neckerchief fics! **  
Word Count:  
A/N: **My first online fanfiction and my first story on ff! :D I know that there're probably _loads _ofMerlin Neckerchief fics, but I decided to try my hand at one, anyway. Merlin's neckerchief is a convenient prop :) I don't really write all that well yet, and am looking forward to improving. So, I hope to have your support :) Thank you!

**The Aftermath**

There was a room, hidden, protected behind the thick stone walls of Camelot. Everyone knew and was aware of the existence of that room, though none dared to speak of it - the kind beheaded (he seemed to be awfully fond of doing so) all who mentioned the room and its occupant (he had announced it in the square, cloak billowing around his shoulders in a kingly manner and the ever-present Prince Arthur not at his side).

There was a cloud of sadness and despair hanging low and hanging thick over Camelot. Something was missing - or perhaps someone. A simple routine disturbed by the lack of a gangly boy tripping (literally) around the lower town with buckets strapped to his shoulders? A simple routine disturbed by the Court Physicians apparent lack of cheer and drive (that, and his bad mood)? Or perhaps, a simple routine disturbed by the Lady Morgana's obvious hatred of King Uther?

They couldn't tell.

******

There was a room, hidden, protected behind the thick stone walls of Camelot. The room was Prince Arthur's, and he sat inside alone.

******

"You really are the worst servant I have ever had, Merlin," he laughed. His cheeks were hollow and his face was grey.

"You haven't gotten another yet," Merlin grinned, plucking at his neckerchief (red today, and also his favourite) before moving forward to fill Arthur's cup.

_The splash of water was absent. _

"You, a sorcerer."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin's smile was oddly strained.

Arthur waved a flippant hand - thin, too thin, with skin stretched tight and bones jutting out - and grinned foppishly up at his servant.

"Not really, no. You've always had that shifty, suspicious look about you," he laughed again and took a sip of water from his empty cup. "At least you're not as useless as I thought you were."

_The cooling liquid was awfully refreshing..._

Merlin smiled down at him, the same odd smile. "It's time for you to move on Arthur. I don't blame you - you know that, don't you."

Arthur scoffed incredulously, "what're you talking about, Merlin? There's nothing to move on from," and with surprising conviction, he shoved an empty spoonful of food from his empty plate into his mouth.

Merlin stood by him and smiled that same odd smile.

******

A maid stood before the door, her hand poised to knock. She lowered said hand, however, when she heard Arthur's voice ringing from within the room.

She had love him once before (and he, her), for he was as good and kind as he was brave. A true king, Arthur was.

But the warlock had been executed - _Merlin_ had been executed, she told herself angrily - and Arthur had died with him. He was naught but a shell of his previous self.

She hadn't the heart to tell him that Merlin was dead. She had tried, and she had failed, to shake him awake so that he could become the king that he was meant to be.

So Guinevere walked away.

******

Arthur frowned thoughtfully. "I could've sworn that someone was outside," he said softly. "Did you hear them, the footsteps - they stopped outside my room," and Arthur glanced at the red neckerchief beside him, torn, tattered, bloody.

"Merlin?"

**-End-**

**A/N:** Wells. I never actually wanted to say that Merlin was dead (don't get me wrong! I really do like him!), or the fact that Arthur's soul (how dramatic) had died with him (not so directly, that is), but none of my classmates understood it when I first showed it to them - "So, the room is haunted?" "Why's Arthur alive? Isn't he already dead?" - perhaps I didn't make it clear enough, but I thought that it was pretty obvious!

Anyway, I hope that it was satisfactory, common idea though it was.

Read and Review, please. Thanks.


End file.
